


But I Already Fell In Love With You

by EchoesOfFablesPast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gayness, M/M, cuties being cute, song-Can't help falling in love with you, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfFablesPast/pseuds/EchoesOfFablesPast
Summary: "Wise men say, don't rush in...But I can't help...falling in love...with you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't even I love these two so much

I looked down at the sleeping boy in my lap, eyes roaming over the curve of his chin, the shadows beneath his eyes, and the dark eyelashes fluttering against soft grey cheeks. I couldn't help the soft smile from crossing my lips, a certain fondness I don't think I'd ever felt towards another person overtaking my being. Reaching a pale hand to his face, I layed my palm against his cheek, rubbing his cheek with my thumb. A purr resonated from his throat, and he nuzzled his face into my hand. Fuck, that was cute. I chuckled, and I could feel my gaze softening as I looked down at the beautiful troll.

God, I'm in love with this guy, aren't I?

Can you blame me though? He's fucking amazing. Every single thing about him. From his nubby horns to his grumpy morning face, I couldn't see him as anything but amazing.

For some reason, as cliche as it sounds, I heard a certain song start to play in my head, and I had the urge to sing along. And that's what I did.

_"Wise men say..._

_Only fools rush in..._

_But I can't help..._

_Falling in love with yooouuu."_ I sang in a breathy whisper, my eyes closing as I got lost in the feeling of the rise and fall of Karkat's chest, and the song playing in my mind.

_"Shall I stay..._

_Would it be a sin..._

_If I can't help... falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows..._

_Surely to the sea..._

_Darling so it goes..._

_Some things_

_Were meant to beeee!_

_Take my hand.._

_Take my whole life too.."_

**_"Cause I can't help_ **

**_Falling in love_ **

**_With yooouu..."_ **

That...was not my voice. That was the voice of a fuckin' angel. With a start, I blinked open my eyes and stared down at Karkat. He was looking up at me with the softest smile on his lips, his eyes almost sparkling in the dim lighting of the common room. His ears were lowered, and his cheeks flushed a bright red.

I decided to burn this image of him into my brain for the rest of my lowly existence

 ** _"Like a river flows.."_** He sang, his voice holding a sweet purrish tone to it. I watched his mouth form the words, a warm feeling bubbling up in my chest

 _"Surely to the sea..."_ I continued, my voice a little shaky

**_"Darling so it goes"_ **

_"Some things are meant to be..."_

**_"Take my hand..._ **

**_Take my whole life too..."_ **

_"Cause I can't help_

_falling in love with you..."_ I trailed off in a whisper, staring into bright grey orbs

_**"But I** _

_**can't help** _

_**falling in love** _

_**with you..."**_ We finished together in a whisper, our faces only millimeters apart. My nose brushed his, our foreheads touching.

He smiled at me, a kissed me lightly, and sang one more verse against my lips that the sappy dork totally added himself

_**"But I already...** _

_**Fell in love...** _

_**With** _

_**Yoouuu"** _

God I love this troll.


End file.
